The Christmas Performance
by AuraPen
Summary: King Alfred is organising the Christmas ball, End-of-year ball and the bits and pieces of it this year. However, he has decided to hold a play in the ballroom this year, and it seems the King and Mariah have gotten their revenge early. 4 individuals will be performing, but will it all go to plan? (CHP. 5 FIXED)
1. Prologue - A Normal Morning

**Author's Section:**

Welcome everybody to a special Christmas FanFic starring the characters from 'The Royal Pranksters'! I am proud to present it to you all, and I hope it won't fall short of expectations.

**Special Stats:**

Rating: K+ for now.

Writing Time: I want to get all the chapters in from today and before Christmas Day, but let's just see how it all goes.

Couple(s): I have no idea as of yet. Probably Katie and Gallatin, but I only have a few chapters down on an electronic device (my phone).

Story Length: I'm edging towards this being a short story, but since I've only written a few chapters, I'm not in a position to predict that.

**Normal Stats:**

Characters: Blaster Blade, Nicole, Blaster Dark.

Referenced Characters: Santa. (AU: Yeah. I know.)

Time Setting: Will be mentioned.

Setting: Like above.

Summary: **_*cough*_ **Basically a filler **_*cough*_**

Blaster Blade gets some mini Christmas pranks in on two close individuals!

It is true, it is basically kind of a filler, I admit, but I haven't typed up the first chapter yet, and this is how it began for me. And seriously, who wouldn't appreciate a bit of Blaster Blade pranking for a prologue? (Reference to 'The Royal Pranksters' here. He and Nicole tried.)

On that note, enjoy the prologue!

-AuraPen

* * *

Blaster Blade put down his coffee mug beside the empty plate, save a few crumbs on the surface, and was handed the daily reports by Nicole and began to read, mouthing the words silently to himself. She sat next to him as she scrubbed one of his chest plates. Seriously, who made them?

_"WHAT?!"_ He suddenly jumped up, looking absolutely shocked. Nicole got startled.

"What is it?!" Nicole asked hastily.

"Santa is not going to be delivering the presents this year!" Nicole cried. Nicole took one serious glance at the papers, and swiped it.

"_GIMME THAT!_ ..." Nicole looked up from the paper, to find Blaster Blade snickering. There was no such thing written.

"Gotcha." Blaster Blade chuckled.

In return, the paper was slapped in his face.

* * *

Blaster Blade hummed a Christmas tune as he made (skipped) his way to Gallatin's quarters with Nicole following quickly behind him.

"So Blaster Blade, what are you getting King Alfred, Mariah, Gallatin and Katie

this Christmas?" She asked.

"I'm getting Gallatin a new servant."

**"WHAT?!"** Nicole exclaimed.

"Jut kidding- **OW!** Hey, that hurt!" He glared accusingly at Nicole, who was whistling and looking up to the ceiling innocently.

"Anyways, I'll be getting King Alfred.. er.. I guess a new navy robe with fur lined on the edges, Mariah a new pastry cookbook, Gallatin a new katana, and Katie some new glasses. Have any idea how much they cost?" He asked.

"From what she's told me... about 10 silver. Also, you'd have to get one of her glasses and examine how thick the glass is. If you got her a pair that wasn't thick enough for her to see clearly, you'll be in a heap of trouble." Nicole commented.

**(AU: I think glasses here are about.. $299 or something.)**

Blaster Blade cringed at the thought.

"Well, what are you getting them?" Blaster Blade asked.

"I'll be getting the two lovebirds a long scarf, King Alfred.. erm, well I don't know yet, Mariah a new apron with a cute bunny stitched on the front." Nicole proudly smiled.

"Why the long scarf?" Blaster Blade asked. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"So they can both wear it at the same time! Oh, it'll look adorable!" They laughed to themselves, oblivious to all the units staring at them as they passed.

Suddenly, Blaster Blade held his hand out for them to stop.

"Uh... why are we here, Blaster Bla-" She was shushed by a finger on her mouth. Blaster Blade leaned in and whispered.

"Knock-knock ditch." Once again, she rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Blaster Blade was still a child.

But that was what made him so special.

"When I start running, follow me!" He raised a clenched fist to the door.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, **_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-**_

_**CREAK**_

Blaster Blade was knocking the tune of 'Jingle Bells' when Blaster Dark opened the door, glaring.

"Uh.. Hi brother." Blaster Blade smiled nervously. Blaster Dark rose an eyebrow.

"Were you trying to knock-knock ditch me?" He asked. Clearly he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.

"No, I just wanted to see how you were, isn't that right, Nicole?" He awkwardly shoved her in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oi! Uh, I mean, yeah! He was a bit worried last night, kept asking me if I had seen you in the corridors." Nicole smiled proudly. Blaster Dark took out a water pistol from behind his back, and Blaster Blade cowered behind Nicole.

"Anyways, we should be going. Bye now!" Blaster Blade waved, took Nicole's arm and they walked stiffly away.

Not until one squirt got him in the back of his neck and went down under his skin suit.

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

_AND **NOBODY** LIKES THAT FEELING!_

Please review, favourite and follow, I'll have another chapter up very soon to make up for this filler.

On that note, goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	2. Bad News on Good Mornings

**Author's Section:**

Hello everybody! Welcome to the second chapter. I'm a little sad that nobody has reviewed yet, and I will try to make this FanFic better for all of you to enjoy, if it has fallen short of your expectations.

If it has, then I hope this chapter will make up for it.

Characters: Blaster Blade, Nicole, Knight of Silence Gallatin, Katie, Stardust Trumpeter

Minor Characters: King Alfred, Morgana, Mariah. (There's quite a lot of characters in this chapter..…)

Time Setting: Will be mentioned.

Setting: Like above.

Summary: The group discuss some things in the morning, but suddenly receive a message of terror...

Please enjoy, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

Setting: Gallatin's quarters

Time Setting: 9:25AM

"Good Morning, Blaster Blade." Gallatin spoke from his seat. He was drinking the rest of his coffee, and he has a piece of toast in his hand. Looks like he was finishing up breakfast. Blaster Blade waved, and the duo joined the knight at the opposite side of the table.

"Hey there, Gallatin, Katie." He grinned. Katie popped out from the other room, having finished whatever she was doing when Blaster Blade mentioned her name.

"Hello Nicole and Blaster Blade. Sorry, we didn't know you were coming. If we had known, I would have gotten a few spare coffees." Katie apologised. She stood by Gallatin's seat, leaning on the back of a wooden chair. Blaster Blade waved a hand.

"Nah, it's fine. I just came down to ask what you guys were going to do today." Blaster Blade told them.

"And he wanted to ask if we could tag along." Nicole grinned. She elbowed him lightly.

"Katie and I were going to buy gifts today, to get the shopping done early. We don't do last minute rushes." Gallatin explained. Nicole thought for a bit.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one time..."

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

Time Setting: Christmas Day – 2012

Setting: Castle Corridor

"Uh... why did I get these... undergarments?" Nicole asked in a whisper when she stopped Katie in the castle corridor on Christmas Day. Katie paused for a moment, thought, and suddenly had a very serious facial expression.

"Answer me this. What colour were they?" Katie asked.

"One pair was pink, another red and the last one was black." Nicole answered in a hushed tone.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Katie said to herself, and face palmed herself so hard she recoiled from the slap.

"What, what?!" Nicole asked.

"You see, Gallatin and I were in a last minute rush and so, we bought a wagon full of Christmas gifts, already wrapped but with nothing in them. We planned to go to the shops, get them all and stuff them in the boxes and tie them up as soon as we did-" Katie explained.

"And you both agreed to doing this how?" Nicole asked. "Gallatin wouldn't go THAT low." Katie looked around embarrassed.

"Yes, I know!" She hissed. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Like I was saying, we stuffed them all in and we knew we probably some of them mixed up and if I'm not wrong, your gift is supposed to belong to Morgana."

"Hey! Katie!" Nicole and Katie turn to see Morgana running at Katie with a pastry cookbook in her hand.

"You're gonna have to fix this." Nicole commented.

"Yup."

_**-Flashback End-**_

* * *

Blaster Blade listened to Gallatin's ideas for gifts, and Katie nudged Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole?" She looked to Katie.

"Yeah?" Nicole responded.

"Oh, you just spaced out a little there." Katie told her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"So, what are you getting King Alfred?" Blaster Blade asked. Gallatin thought for a moment, and opened his mouth to respond.

"Well-"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in." Gallatin called. Stardust Trumpeter flew in, grinning like a maniac. But she kept herself in some control by landing, and bowing to the two knights, one of which was the prince, of course.

"Hello everybody! I have some wonderful news from his majesty that'll probably upset you guys!" She announced to the group.

"What news?" Nicole asked.

"The King has organised a play this Christmas!" Stardust Trumpeter replied.

"That's not ba-" Gallatin started.

"And you four will be performing in it!"

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

Oh no... that isn't a good thing. Well, although Gallatin has acted in front of the library because of April Fool's Day, we've not seen them act properly. Let's find out, shall we?

Please review, favourite and follow! Reviews are highly appreciated, and they help me, the author, to understand what you all want and don't want in the FanFics. I will respect all of your opinions, as I always have.

On that note, goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	3. The Message

**Author's Section:**

Welcome, everybody! To another chapter of 'The Christmas Performance'!

Time Setting: Will be mentioned.

Setting: As above.

Characters: Nicole, Blaster Blade, Sir Gallatin (It's better than saying all of the knight's titles), King Alfred, Mariah, Katie, Stardust Trumpeter.

Summary: The group find out why they have to perform. (That summary was really short.)

A little fact for you all: In the doc manager, I didn't know what to call this chapter so I literally named it 'The Christmas Performance - Figure it out later'

It took me a few minutes to type up, so not very long. It looks a bit short to me, but I'm sure it isn't.

Ah well. Enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Time Setting: 10:05AM

Setting: Sir Gallatin's quarters

"No..." Nicole commented, stunned. The trumpeter grinned even more so.

"Oh yes!"

"You're kidding me. This is a joke, right? Ehehe.."Blaster Blade tried to laugh, but it faded away when Stardust shook her head. She handed him a pamphlet with the schedule of the day and a scroll. Besides the dinner, the knight still had other jobs to do during the day.

_**"Dear Blaster Blade, Sir Gallatin and their servants,**_

_**As you know, I don't usually hold plays every Christmas ball, but I decided to hold one this year! And the best part is, you and your friends will be performing, though others can join if they wish to help backstage or act as minor characters. You four will be the main stars.**_

_**The only requirement I have is that is must be humourous and family friendly. I'm sure you won't let me down.**_

_**-King Alfred"**_

Blaster Blade grimaced at this task. The rest groaned, whilst Stardust kept smiling. It was obvious she was on Alfred's side.

"I feel as though this is early revenge for the CD you played for April Fool's this year." Nicole smiled, but it quickly disappeared. No witty or funny comment could make the situation any better than it was. Stardust Trumpeter now felt uncomfortable by the tension that surrounded the four people.

"Uh... I'll be off! I have some... er.. duties! Yes, duties! To do! Gotta go!" She bowed and hurriedly flew out of the room.

"Now what?" Nicole sighed angrily.

* * *

Time Setting: 10:07AM

Setting: Castle Corridor

Stardust Trumpeter flew around the castle until she spotted King Alfred and Mariah monitoring the decorations, the menu and ticking off guests that were able to come, and the guests that had already

done so.

"Hello your majesty, Mariah!" Stardust Trumpeter grinned. The duo turned around and she bowed to King Alfred.

"Hello Stardust Trumpeter, how did the group take my message?" King Alfred asked. Mariah's pen hovered over the 'Play for Christmas Ball announcement' box she was about to tick. She listened eagerly to the conversation they were having.

"They were in a huge slump when I left!" Stardust Trumpeter giggled. King Alfred mentally fist pumped the air.

**Big fat tick** on the box.

"Thank you, Stardust Trumpeter, you've been a big help." The angel nodded.

"Glad to be of assistance, your majesty." King Alfred smiled warmly.

"Now go on, Stardust. Go out and play in the snow." She didn't move, and looked down.

"My feather wings freeze in the weather outside." She stated. King Alfred was speechless for a moment when she flew up, laughing.

"Psyche, your majesty!" She giggled. King Alfred and Mariah chuckled as she waved and flew off to go look for some friends to play with outside. King Alfred looked to Mariah.

"Well, should we sabotage the play, your highness?" Mariah asked. He shook his head.

"Let's not. I'd rather see a good play than something that was ruined by us. Besides, they're already going to be embarrassing themselves." King Alfred grinned. Mariah nodded in agreement. A nice play would be better than cleaning up tomatoes later in the evening.

"Now, let's go check the kitchens. I hope the head chef hasn't burnt down half the place."

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

He probably has, without Mariah.

Well, a nice ending without a HUGE cliffhanger. Just a small one. I wonder what the play is going to be about— Oh wait. I do.

Please review, favourite and follow! If you do at least one of these things I'll be happy! Midnight Bunny happy! (Oh, the old joke. How funny.)

On that note, goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	4. Day 1 - Senarios

**Author's Section:**

I suppose you've just gone ahead and read the chapter? Well done.. *claps slowly*

Oh wait, you didn't? Well, hi-five! *hi-fives*

Welcome everybody, to a long-awaited update which I know you all probably yelled at your screens for! (And kept throwing 100 dollar notes at it, of course)

*cowers* It's here now! (More information at the end. Don't jump there now.)

Characters: Blaster Blade, Nicole, Sir Gallatin, Katie.

Referenced Characters: Blaster Dark, Darkness Maiden, Macha. (AU: Okay, listen. In 'On Cray', _she died_, I know. But in 'The Royal Pranksters', 'Days in the Castle' and 'The Christmas Performance', she isn't.

Time Setting: 10:15AM Some days before Christmas. (AU: Haven't planned ahead, don't blame me!)

Setting: Blaster Blade's quarters

You've all been waiting, enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Blaster Blade and co. sat together in Blade's quarters in silence. The group had decided to spend the rest of their day yesterday buying Christmas gifts and continuing the preparations for both the Christmas Ball and the End-of-Year one, which only the people in the castle (including the hardworking servants, though they were on special 15 minute shifts during the evening) were able to attend, while thinking of a senario for the play.

And as expected, they had four different sernarios.

"So, what senarios have we got? Summarise it, please." Blaster Blade asked. He mentally sighed. The senarios were obviously going to star the creator of it, and clearly three people today were going to be hurt and one would be chosen.

Stranegly, the other three mainly starred him.

"Blaster Blade helps Blaster Dark into the Christmas spirit by showing the dark knight the joys of Christmas, with a little help from us three. At the end, Blaster Dark is happy because he got to kiss Macha." Katie smiled.

"But.. would Blaster Dark and Macha REALLY want to perform with us?" Blade asked.

"I don't think so.." Nicole answered.

"Well, it's one to consider. Your turn, Nicole." Katie shrugged. Nicole cleared her throat.

"Mine is about how Blaster Blade accidentally knocks over the 7 foot tall Christmas tree in the main hall and when questioned, he denies that he didn't. The next morning Katie, Mariah, Sir Gallatin and myself, talk about how a man in black had brought a new tree inside, fixed everything all night long and just went back to his/her quarters at 6AM. Blaster Blade then comes into the room with dark shadows under his eyes and he's ectremely quiet, tired and happy for some odd reason." Nicole finished.

"I hope I take _lots_ of naps." Blade commented. Everyone laughed, and when they had finished, they looked to Gallatin.

"In my sernario, Blaster Blade decides to go visit an orphanage and spend some time with the children there. They are all awed and invite him to play with them in their games. Later in the afternoom, they ask him to tell them a story before they have their naptime. He retells the entire April Fool's Day 2013 events. In the end, every child is asleep and the caretaker teacher thanks him, and he leaves after placing presents of candy in their stockings." Gallatin finished.

"That was really good, but how would we get children to help act? How would we even get that many any?" Nicole commented. Blaster Blade nodded.

"Blaster Blade would be the main actor, and Nicole or myself would be the caretaker, but two people wouldn't have a part." Katie explained.

"She's right. But you still had an awesome story, Gallatin." Blaster Blade chuckled. But now, everyone was facing Blaster Blade.

"So, let's hear your senario." Gallatin smiled.

"Mine? Nah, it's childish.." Blaster Blade laughed nervously.

"It's supposed to be childish, funny and family friendly! King Alfred said so. C'mon, let's hear it." Nicole grinned. Blaster Blade took a deep breath.

"Okay, it goes like this..."

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

Ooh! Cliffhanger!

So, I know that today is a day before Christmas (or it is Christmas, I dunno) and so, I have failed my sort-of-promise to finish this fic before Christmas, and I will upload the next chapter in... 6 hours. (Or maybe less!) Yeah, I'll try. I might even upload two chapters at that time!

I hope.. _***shudders***_

I am going to blaze through some chapters today, I swear! I.. er, swear on Blaster Blade's sword of light I will get some chapters done today.

(Blaster Blade: Swear on something else!)

Please review, maybe try guessing what Blade's suggestion for a play is? I do have a funny idea, but if you guys have a better one in 6 hours, I might change mine. If not, review one anyway!

On that note, don't go check my profile until new year, and I'll see you all very soon!

-AuraPen


	5. Day 1 - Just the beginning

**Author's Section:**

Hello everybody! Don't be too excited, this chapter may or may not live up to what you expected. You know me. *nervous laugh* Ehehe..

Characters: Blaster Blade, Nicole, Sir Gallatin, Katie.

Mentioned Characters: Blaster Dark, King Alfred, Dragonic Overlord, Galactic Beast Zeal, Workerpod Saturday, Little Sage Marron, Bringer of Good Luck, Epona, Santa Claus.

Time Setting: Both events are happening at 10:15AM.

Setting: They're both in Blaster Blade's quarters! What a surprise..

Summary: Blaster Blade tells the group his idea for the play, and some commentary goes on. Which idea is chosen?

Okay, the traffic lines become the breaks between the real story and the commentary. I'll put in a heading so you won't get confused.

UPDATE: Yeah, so, I messed up a little bit. I forgot to put in some of the breaks between the story and the commentary, and so it got a bit jumbled up. Now, if you would, please read it again. (This is so embarrassing, so sorry.)

Well, enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Idea 

Blaster Blade and Nicole are in the knight's quarters. Blade is drinking his coffee, and Nicole is busy folding some his clothes that have been cleaned.

* * *

Commentary

"Can't I be scrubbing some armour instead of folding clothes, please?" Nicole asked, frowning. "I don't want to be up on stage, folding clothes."

"She has a point there." Katie agreed. Blaster Blade nodded.

"Very well. But I don't see the problem with it." Blaster Blade frowned.

"Story, please." Gallatin said.

* * *

Idea

"Blade, do you think Santa is going to give gifts this year?" Nicole asked, whilst setting aside a shiny spare helmet. Blaster Blade put down his mug, and sighed.

"I hope he will. If he doesn't, the children and units who were good won't be getting gifts this year." Suddenly, Katie and Gallatin burst through the doors, panting.

"You could have knocked, you know." Blaster Blade muttered.

* * *

Commentary

"I knock all the time!" Katie pouted. Blade raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Just not in this story!" Gallatin placed his hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Let it go, for now." Katie frowned as Blade smiled.

* * *

Idea

"S-Sorry for the intrusion, Blaster Blade.. But -huff- we have important news and -puff- we came running!" Katie managed to choke out between her panting. She helped Gallatin to a seat moments later. Nicole poured them two glasses of water.

"What's the news? Good or bad?" Blaster Blade asked, concerned.

"Bad.." Gallatin said. He took his glass and drank it. Blaster Blade and Nicole allowed them few moments to catch their breath.

"Gallatin and I were taking our daily walk when Marron and Epona told us the news. They had recieved it from one of the Dimension Police messengers, Workerpod Saturday." Katie explained.

"They were on their way to tell you, but we volunteered to tell you guys. They're finding King Alfred to tell him now, as we speak." Gallatin added.

"What should we do?" Blaster Blade asked.

"Go get Santa and get him over here! Duh! He has always complained that Cray is too far away for his reindeer to handle, and he hasn't come since Christmas 2011." Nicole scoffed, folding her arms.

"How are we even going to get to Earth to ask? Earth is galaxies away." Gallatin commented. The group thought in silence for a moment, until Katie spoke.

"Maybe we don't need Santa."

"What do you mean?" Blade scoffed. "What's Christmas without Santa?" Nicole's eyes widened.

"Ah, I see what you're thinking. We should get Cray's leaders to become Santas. One Santa alone would not be able to handle all of Cray." Katie nodded.

"What kind of a plan is that?" Blade asked, shocked. Seriously, the creative things Katie comes up with.

"Well, it's better than going to Earth and looking for Santa Claus." Nicole pouted. "Earth is galaxies away and we don't have the time to go to Stargate. It takes months!"

"Okay, okay. I'll have to tell King Alfred, though. I know that he can arrange a meeting with Cray's leaders in a few hours." Blaster Blade told them.

"How?" Katie asked. Blade scratched behind his head.

"The Oracle Think Tank clan has their ways, but it's confidential, so I can't tell you all. But the meeting will commence in a few hours."

"I see a problem. Would some particular leaders attend? I don't think Dragonic Overlord would join, nor would Blaster Dark. I don't think Zeal would approve of this anyway." Nicole stated. She made a valid point.

* * *

Commentary

"But what if they had a change of heart and they did..?" Katie asked.

"I cannot even begin to imagine Blaster Dark going." Nicole shuddered. Blade chuckled, as the thought of his new blackmail material came into his head.

"Oh, he would.. Anyways, like I was saying,"

* * *

Idea

"Not all of them have to. The leaders who come will be enough to make a descision." Blade told him.

"Well, we should get going back to our daily duties now. We'll come ask you for the results later today." Gallatin stood up, and thanks Nicole for the water. Moments later, they exit.

* * *

Commentary

"How are we going to do a transition from this scene to the next?" Nicole asked.

"Perhaps King Alfred could provide us with some curtains for the night. He's the one in charge, after all." Katie suggested.

"If that doesn't work, then what? I don't think simply holding a sign in front of the audience saying 'A few hours later' would be appropriate." Nicole countered.

"I think we'll leave that 'til later." Blaster Blade cut in. "Now, if you don't mind.."

* * *

Idea

"Blaster Blade, what was the result?" Gallatin asked, coming into said knight's quarters with Katie. Blaster Blade turned around, facing away from the window. He sweat dropped.

"Eh.. well, they have reached a descision." Blade answered. Nicole chuckled as she folded a shirt on Blaster Blade's bed.

* * *

Commentary

_**"AGAIN WITH THE SHIRT FOLDING!"**_ Nicole growled. Katie grabbed Nicole's arm across the table before she could do_ -something-_ painful to Blaster Blade, who had nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Okay! Okay! I'll change that part too." Nicole calmed down, but Blaster Blade sat close to Gallatin.

"What is it with the shirt folding?" He whispered to Gallatin.

"No idea. They just don't like the idea of other people other than us watching them do that."

"We _heard_ that." Nicole and Katie answered in unison. Blade laughed awkwardly, and cleared his throat.

* * *

Idea

"A VERY good descision." Blade glared at her, but Nicole didn't notice.

"Well, come on! Tell us." Katie gestured for him to answer. He sighed.

"The descision that they have reached, is to have the commanders of their respective clans to become Santa Claus." Gallatin looked shocked.

"That applies to you.." He said. Gallatin smiled, and Blaster Blade glared.

"Don't you dar-" He was cut off by the sound of laughter.

* * *

Commentary

"Hey! Don't you_ dare!" _Blaster Blade growled at Nicole, who had a hand in front her mouth. Judging by her expression, she was trying to hold in laughter.

"You just _had_ to make yourself Santa." Katie chuckled. Gallatin shook his head, smiling.

"This is what I came up with! I told you guys it was childish." Blaster Blade pouted, folding his arms. "If you don't think it's a good idea, you could have just stopped me."

"No, I think it's splendid. See, look," Katie started. "You've managed to get Nicole laughing, Gallatin smiling and me chuckling. I'm sure the children will be laughing their heads off."

"But you guys are easy to impress." Blade muttered.

"His majesty the king would be, too." Gallatin added. "Now, continue." Blaster Blade chuckled nervously.

"You see, I had only gotten up to that point.. I haven't finished it." Blade answered. Nicole's eyes widened.

"That's **precisely** what we need for the play!" She exclaimed.

"You think so?" Blade asked.

"Stop being so sheepish! Of course it is." Katie stated, with a determined expression.

"It's going to work." Gallatin added. "Now, we should probably get it down on paper before the creator forgets the entire thing."

_**"OI!"**_

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

Okay! Listen up, everybody! .. ***slaps self* **Okay, read here everybody! I know that Christmas 2013 has already passed (and I hope you've all had a fantastic Christmas), and I kinda-sorta did promise that this would be over on Christmas Day. Well, I know I already told you all the reason, and I'm sorry. Still.

I would have uploaded this earlier, but due to some silly 'Server 503 error', I wasn't able to. Right now, it's gone so I'm okay.

Please review, favourite and follow! I know I'll probably be ever-so-slow on the next update, but at least it's better late then never. Imagine if I had told you guys I would put this on hold 'til next December. Can you believe what past AuraPen was thinking?!

_*ahem*_ I've kept you here enough. See you all soon! (I hope.)

-AuraPen


	6. Day 2 - The Second Act

**Author's Beginning Section:**

Welcome, everybody! To another instalment _(I guess?)_ of 'The Christmas Performance'!

Yes, hate on me now, I am _soo_ late. It is **PAST** New Years, and I'm still doing Christmas. _*goes to emo corner*_ **LET ME WALLOW IN MY SELF PITY!**

Characters: Blaster Blade, Nicole, Katie, Sir Gallatin.

Referenced Characters: Santa, Santa's elves, Oracle Think Tank clan, young toddlers and babies. **(AU: Don't question.)**

Time Setting: The commentary is during 3:25PM, and the idea's time is mentioned.

Setting: Blaster Blade's quarters, outside his quarters. (It'll make sense, don't worry.)

Summary: Blaster Blade cannot focus during their practice, and he is asked why. He lets on what he was thinking about..

Gosh, this took me about a week to write... But one of the main reasons was because someone (my sister) stopped me from writing and getting to be able to upload this. It's a long chapter, however. So, be happy. (I hope it does look long to you all.)

Anyways, enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

**Commentary:**

"Uh.. what was my line again?" Blaster Blade asked himself, picking up one of the papers on the table again. He squinted at his rushed scrawl on the page. It took him a few moments to figure out what he'd written.

"'Not all of them have to," Katie began. "The leaders who come will be enough to make a desicion." Nicole finished.

"How could you possibly remember my lines?" Blaster Blade sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"We've done this sort of thing before." Nicole chuckled, thinking of past times.

"I usually improvise." Gallatin added, sitting down. "Like on April Fool's Day, when you just gave me a book about poems and told me to simply borrow it."

"That was some pretty good acting." Katie smiled.

"That aside, this is so hard." Blade leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling, and then leaned forward again.

"Which part?" Katie asked.

"Of course the acting part!" Nicole answered quickly. Gallatin shook his head.

"You're not focusing. You're busy trying to finish the story, aren't you?" Blade ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. Gallatin and Blaster Blade had taken off their armour, since Katie and Nicole has insisted that it was _'unnecessary'_ for them to be wearing it whilst practicing.

"Yeah-" Nicole stood up.

"There's no use practicing if you're not going to concentrate."

"Well, tell us what you have. As a group, we're obliged to help you with the story and everything else." Katie stated, leaning back in her chair.

"Okay, erm, after the laughter..."

* * *

**Idea - Continuing from the last chapter:**

"Now, how am I supposed to get a good and bad list?" Blaster Blade asked the group, who had finally recovered from their laughing fit.

"Does it really matter this year? Next year, we can ask the Oracle Think Tank to help out with the children. They monitor quite a lot of things." Nicole answered.

"And their gifts?" Katie asked.

"Perhaps we should buy some candy?" Gallatin suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Blade nodded. Suddenly, everyone was looking at him.

"W-Why are you all staring at me?" He asked.

"Uh.. for money." Nicole chuckled.

* * *

**Commentary:**

"And.. that's all I have." Blade stopped.

"Nothing is popping into my head right now, Katie?" Nicole looked over to Katie, who nodded.

"It's my turn. So,"

* * *

**Idea - 6:45PM**

"Guys, I think this is enough candy." Katie set down her sack of candy canes, wiping sweat from her brow.

"That looks like plenty." Nicole commented, setting down another sack of her own. Blade set down a third, and Gallatin set down the last one.

"Now for the Santa costume." Nicole smiled evilly. Blaster Blade backed away a bit.

"Can't I just wear a hat?" He looked to Gallatin and Katie for help.

Katie was holding a Santa suit, and Gallatin looked ready to pin him down.

"So, would you like to put it on the _easy way_, or the _**hard way**_?" Nicole asked, looking innocent.

"Uh.. I'll go with the easy way."

* * *

**Commentary:**

"And I'm done." Blaster Blade's eyes widened.

"Is that all?" Katie nodded.

"My mind's gone blank.."

"But it never does! You have brilliant ideas in the blink of an eye!" Nicole complained. Katie shrugged.

"It just did now, sorry." Gallatin cleared his throat.

"I suppose I'll have to take over for now."

* * *

**Idea - 7:00PM**

Blaster Blade groaned as he came out from behind the folding screen, literally slamming the Santa hat on his head angrily. Nicole broke out into laughter.

"You look **WONDERFUL**!" Katie shook her head, smiling.

"Eheh, she's right. Smile." Blaster Blade gritted his teeth as he walked over to a mirror. His reflection glared back unhappily.

"I don't think he's happy." Gallatin added.

"I think he needs help." Katie replied, taking a glace at Nicole. Nicole saw her staring and panicked.

"Oh no! You're not.." Nicole's eyes pleaded them not to go with what they're was thinking.

"Who's not?" Blaster Blade asked. He spotted Katie grinning mischievously, and a smile slowly started to form on his face.

"That's brilliant."

* * *

**Commentary:**

"I-I'm against that idea!" Nicole pouted. Blade grinned.

"Come on, he has to be humourous and it's going pretty well, if I do say so myself. Right guys?"

"Uh-huh." Katie nodded. Gallatin added in his agreement.

_"You three are ganging up against me."_ Nicole thought, as Gallatin went on with his idea.

* * *

**Idea - 7:05PM**

Nicole came out from behind the folding screen with a huge storm cloud over her head. Dressed in green tights, top and with red highlights was embarrassing enough. Especially the shoes with the small jingling bells on the tips, and the pointy hat she had to wear.

"Perfect! 10 out of 10!" Blaster Blade clapped.

"Shut up you idiot. This is **freakin'** humiliating." Nicole snapped.

"Okay, so now that you two are in costume, we should probably get out there and deliver the candy." Gallatin stood up, stretching. Katie and himself had been sitting down for quite some time, planning out a route to take in the kingdom.

"Yeah. After you two are in costume too." Blaster Blade smirked. Katie 'hmph'd and shook her head.

"Nope! Those were the only costumes we were allowed to borrow. All that's left is some elf and Santa hats." Katie popped on an elf hat that was green.

"I'll be going without a hat." Gallatin stopped Katie as was about to offer him a Santa one.

* * *

**Commentary:**

"And why wouldn't you wear one?" Nicole asked him. Gallatin coughed.

"It wouldn't.. go along with his style." Blaster Blade cut in. "He's never worn a hat since he started using hair gel to make it look awesome."

"As if that wasn't obvious enough." Gallatin murmured. Katie laughed nervously.

"Back to the idea,"

* * *

**Idea - 7:15PM**

"Okay then, let's go." Blaster Blade huffed, picking up his sack.

"Hang on, it's not even night-time yet!" Nicole stopped him. He looked outside.

"It's evening, and looking at the clock.." The clock read the time. Quarter past seven.

"Ah! It's about the time young babies and toddlers would be asleep. Let's get started!" Blade walked out of his quarters with the sack in tow, and the rest were about to follow when he stopped in his tracks, causing Nicole to bump into him.

"Oi! Why'd you stop?" She asked. Blade turned to her, worried.

"How on Cray am I going to get out there without people seeing me?" Nicole's face went 'Are you serious'?

"We're wasting time." Katie whispered. Nicole huffed, and pushed Blaster Blade forward.

"Just face it, you'll be doing this next year, and I'm in an elf costume, which I'm not being a baby about. Now, let's get moving." Nicole lead the way, with Blaster Blade shuffling along behind her and with Katie and Gallatin in the rear.

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

Well! They're finally on their way, nice! I managed to accomplish something.. so happy!

I'm such a failure for not completing this before Christmas.. _*facepalm*_ I'll do better with my stories this year, hopefully.

Please favourite, follow and review!

Goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	7. Day 2 - Deliveries

**Author's Section:**

Hello everybody! Welcome.. to an update that didn't take me 5 years. I was originally trying to make it in the day or the day after I had uploaded the 'Second Act', but things got in the way. But now it's here! So be happy.

Characters: Blaster Blade, Nicole, Gallatin and Katie.

Minor Characters: Kay's.. wife?, Knight of Friendship Kay. (AU: Don't look at me like that.)

Summary: So the story goes on! How do the group go about delivering their presents?

Please enjoy, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

**Commentary - 4:00PM**

"Pfft! I wouldn't be embarrassed." Blaster Blade scoffed, folding his arms.

He was met with three frowns of disbelief.

"Yes you would." The three stated.

"Yes I would." Blade admitted, after a few moments hesitation. Gallatin shook his head, and Katie took it as her cue to continue the play.

"Okay, erm.."

"Wait, let me." Nicole cut in.

"V-Very well."

* * *

**Idea - 7:25PM**

"Did you see how many knights snickered at me?" Blade complained to Nicole, who looked pretty close to quitting.

"Yes, we did. Now that we're out of the castle, can you please not talk about them anymore?" Katie cut in before Nicole could say a word. Blade looked at Katie sadly, and sighed.

"Fine, fine..."

"Now," Nicole turned around, stopping the rest of the group, "We're gonna have to split up."

"Who's going with who?." Gallatin asked.

"I'll take Mr. Santa Claus and you go with your future hu- I mean, Sir Gallatin." Nicole huffed. Katie blushed.

"Were you meant to say future husb-" Blade started.

"_**NEVER MIND! LET'S GO!**_" Nicole dragged Blaster Blade off in one direction, leaving Katie and Gallatin standing there, with one of the two extremely flustered.

"I suppose we should get going?" Gallatin said, adjusting the heavy sack on his back. The sooner the finished, the sooner he could get a massage.

And his back really needed one after this.

"Right! Yes, let's go."

* * *

**Commentary - 4:07PM**

"FUTURE HUSBAND!" Blade yelled.

"N-N-Nicole!" Katie stammered. Nicole snickered.

"Husband?" Gallatin asked.

"Well-"

"Let's just continue on..." Blade laughed. He swore Katie gave the both of them a very cold death glare.

"Before we do," Gallatin started. "Are we even going to have enough background sets or props for this?"

"And holding a sign in front of the audience again isn't going to work."

Katie added. Blade thought about this.

"Why don't we make our own?"

"Where are we even going to get the materials? And the paint?" Katie asked.

"I'll figure out something.." Blade answered.

"I'll take over from here while you think." Gallatin said, leaving Blade to think.

* * *

**Idea - 7:30PM**

"Blaster Blade?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up or we're going to be spotted and probably arrested." Blade waved a hand in defence, kneeling on the chimney's edge.

"I'm getting there! I know. It's just.." Blade looked down the chimney in question. "I'm going to get covered in soot and ashes."

"Oh, and I suppose you have an untraditional and better way of getting in that isn't illegal?"

Blade smiled.

* * *

**Idea - 7:36PM**

A few minutes later, they walked out the front door, waving to the nice mother who had given them cookies to munch on.

"I can't believe we actually did that." Nicole laughed.

"Looks like wearing giddy costumes helps out. A lot." Blade added, grabbing another cookie from the small pouch they had received from the lady. "People don't want to kill or arrest the great Santa Claus and his elf."

"And now I wonder how the other two are going."

* * *

**Commentary - 4:10PM**

"Just fine if I take over." Katie folded her arms.

"Nope, 'cause I'm going to." Blade grinned.

* * *

**Idea - 7:36PM (Same time as when Blaster Blade and Nicole were talking out the door)**

Surprisingly, they were correct.

The two weren't having it easy.

Their (ridiculous) plan was to sneak in open windows or open them (and in some cases, unscrew the window with one of Katie's bobby pins), quickly throw the gifts under the tree, hope that it didn't break and hope that no-one heard them, then jump out the window and hide in an alley way for some minutes.

This was what they were doing right now. Crouching behind a cluster of trash cans in a (fortunately) dry corner while covering their noses and mouths.

"I think they heard us." Gallatin muttered. Katie blushed at the extremely close contact between the two.

"I-I hope not.." Obviously Katie knew that was wrong. Moments ago, Katie had accidentally tripped on a small toy truck that was right underneath the window. Quickly throwing the gift across the room at the decorated pine tree, she scrambled out the window, nearly crashing into Gallatin who was next to the window and together they had ran to the nearest alleyway they could find.

"Kay, did you hear that?" A man's voice called. Katie swallowed nervously, mentally slapping herself. When she got out of here, she was going to slap herself a dozen times.

"Yeah Bedivere, I'll go check if there's anyone outside."

"Kay and Bedivere? The knights?" Gallatin frowned.

"Maybe." Katie answered.

And suddenly, Kay appeared around the corner with a flaming torch, coming closer towards them.

"I cannot _believe_ you two." Kay laughed, looking down at them.

* * *

**Commentary - 4:18PM**

"Would Kay even want to join us?" Gallatin said.

"He wouldn't mind." Blade answered. "I guess if we have some knights in it, we can get them out of their seats, ask them to perform and they can later return to their seats?"

"Sounds alright. I hope." Nicole added.

"Are you doubting me?" Blade rose an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Back to the story..."

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

And that's all for now!

I'm going to try and put this fic as a high priority, so I can get this done and over with, since Christmas has already passed which makes me ridiculously late. I'm sorry.

I have another chapter fic planned after this one, which from my view is absolutely fantastic. It's going to be called 'Unbelieving', which is about a boy named Charles Len, who thinks Vanguard is rubbish, and that Cray in non-existent.

_**(What a little-)**_

But for now, that's all you guys are getting.

.. My profile has more info.

I'll see you all soon, goodbye everybody.

-AuraPen


End file.
